fnaf_editorsfandomcom-20200215-history
JoltGameTravel
JoltGameTravel is a user of the Deviant Art community and one of the digital editors of the Five Night's at Freddy's community. Description JGT has a presence on DA mostly because of his edits, however, he is also known (slightly) for his OC characters and their Bizarre appearances. He also has a minor presence in another art site known as Weartsbox, where his Ocs and actual arts are featured more prominently. He has also been part of a certain Rp group in his spare time and has even contributed to it's Wikia in the past. Personality JoltGameTravel is typically one of the more silent members of the FNaF Editing community, often times not interacting much in the past. While typically his edits get the "limelight" he strives to get his original work out there as of late. He is kind but doesn't often take requests due to him mostly just wanting to work on actual FNaF renders as opposed to recoloring or changing it to something that to his mind is non-canon. Original Character(s) While Jolt has made numerous original characters, most of which ironically are not FNaF based, Two characters seem to always be constant SJ and Jolt. SpringJolt SpringJolt shortly known as SJ is an FNaF "oc" and likely the most obvious one in appearance out of the robotic cast based on the games. Appearance SJ is a blue and yellow bunny with a black bowtie, a button on his chest, miscolored eyes (red and green), blocky teeth, a top hat with a gear on it, a "bronze" hook arm, yellow glove and brown pants. Personality The personality surrounding this character is never formally addressed as he is often never featured despite seemingly being the "obvious persona" for JoltGameTravel, But he is known for being a bit quirky and rumored to be unstable in his own lore. Jolt "Gameverse" Jolt is JoltGameTravel's "OC", being made entirely from scratch without the use of a base, this fuzzy yellow Verslit is a traveler with a keen sense of curiosity. Appearance Jolt like SJ has Heterochromia iridum, in fact the same ones as his Jolt also has a green "exoskeletal neck" and currently has a grey cloak with a red "X" emblem with a green tag dangling in front, This cloak covers his normal attire which are two black gloves, a green shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes. Personality Jolt's personality is much more pronounced than SJ's due to him being featured more than him. He is shown to be curious as mentioned earlier as well as knowledgeable of the past experiences that give him a distaste in some things (like going to another place with killer robots with questionable designs again). He is also known to sometimes not think thing through when exploring, making things up on the fly often getting him into trouble, but when he does think he knows how to avoid certain creatures due to having encountered something similar to them. Notes * JGT's work first appeared on August 3, 2015, almost 2 and a half years ago in the form of a photo of some papercraft. * While not actively part of the FNaF community projects such as many FNADA roasters, JoltGameTravel still does edits and has collaborated with other artists. ** For example, He is currently working on a whole list of characters in his free time of a group of people's own "game". * Ironically SJ isn't JoltGameTravel's favorite animatronic original character quite the opposite ** SJ is often seen by JGT as a very "lackluster" character, lacking the creativity of a lot of the other characters have, with him being more of a recolor with minor edits compared to the others. However, the character is still around to this day and has even been Refurbished into something less like it's original design. ** Instead, the favorite animatronic OC JGT as created was Vixlee, a Vixen that stays on all fours and seldom speaks clearly. *Often times JGT's characters have subtle references or spins on other words. For example, the Amuzents are based on other Amusement parks and attractions the artist has been too, and Naner being highly based off of Nanerpuss (another banana octopus-like character) **Ironically of the Latter JGT never heard of Nanerpuss JadeBladeGamer22 informed him on the matter *JGT's name itself References Crossover as does the OC Jolt being a Traveler himself and has knowledge of various things like the animatronics from FNaF, creepy toys from Tattletail, and demonic puppets from 123 Slaughter Me Street to list a few. *JGT also has a "Ask us" open that has led to some insight of some of the characters and how they act and function. **Most of these instances were on family matters and stuff from the past. **It also is shown that not all of JGT's other oc's spoke clearly either, as one of them (Batum tisk) was asked twice and only responded in barks and cymbal clashes. *JGT's most favorited edits (and most viewed image) are both variations of the Foxy character from FNAF. Withered (ranking up at 35,659 views and growing) and Funtime (ranking up a total of 189 favs, the most out of ALL the pieces in his gallery). **Oddly enough both had to be updated to higher quality edit as Withered foxy had some poorly improvised parts, and Funtime foxy had a lower quality cut out from the extra images. **Both also have alternate edit renders, their Mugshots (with Funtime foxy having two of them) ***However the most alternates an edit character has is 4 currently, that number currently only belonging to the Adventure JJ character. *While JGT doesn't do requests at the moment, he does have a keen interest in the obscure and the bizarre often times doing other characters that are "interesting" to him design wise. *A lot of JGT's art also happens to double as a ref for certain rps he does on another site. **Even more so a lot of his characters are featured on another wikia based off a roblox roleplay game, Adventofsoul Wikia. Including both Jolt and SJ as well as a lot of other characters both used and unused. Gallery File:Cast b1 v 9 .png|left|JTG's "Cast" picture of his OC Ocs for 2017, it is to be noted that some of the Animatronic oc variants can be spotted in this picture. File:Revamping fnaf image in progress4.png|An Image showing Most of JGT's Fnaf edits, with a few exceptions such as phantoms Foxy and Chica, However it is noted not ALL of the versions were included and some characters are still missing. (it is also currently the one piece he has with the MOST comments as this was supposed to be his "finale") File:Withered foxy.png|left|Withered Foxy, JGT's most viewed edit File:Funtime foxy mugshot edit.png|Funtime Foxy's Mugshot edit, the most favorited on JGT's gallery Category:Editors